


vicodin

by xelated



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - High School, Bill Denbrough & Eddie Kaspbrak Are Best Friends, Bisexual Richie Tozier, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Family Issues, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Gay Stanley Uris, Group Homes, Human Pennywise (IT), Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Modern AU, Pansexual Bill Denbrough, Past Sexual Abuse, Sexual Abuse, Stanley Uris Has OCD - Obsessive-Compulsive Disorder, Swearing, eddie is low key edgy, i saw IT 2 and it still hurts, probably more tags, think JDG, very different eddie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-10-14 19:49:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20606324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xelated/pseuds/xelated
Summary: vicodin;a narcotic combination drug, prescribed as a pain reliever.-Eddie Kaspbrak returns to Derry after falling off the radar for a year.angst & drama ensues.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> yeah i saw IT 2 and was inspired, however, i have no idea where this came from but here have this i guess.

“You’re sure it was him?” 

“Yeah, Stan said he saw Bill with him this morning” Mike shrugged 

“Holy shit” Beverly took another hit from her cigarette before promptly crushing it under her foot “why’d Bill not tell Stan when he asked about it then?” 

“Maybe Bill said he wouldn’t- I mean come on those two were friends long before we were” Mike gestured lightly to everyone 

“Still can’t believe he’s back” Beverly crossed her arms and leant against the rough brick wall, eventually turning her attention to the abnormally quiet Richie. “Awfully quiet over there trashmouth” Beverly raised a brow expectantly 

“Yeah well I got nothing to say is all” he spoke grumpily, Bev rolled her eyes and pushed off from the wall 

“Come on, it been like a year. You can’t still be mad?” 

“Off course I can” Richie said through gritted teeth “after the shit he said- after what he did- of course I’m pissed Bev” 

“Fine. Okay you stay mad or whatever but he was still our friend, so wether you like it or not I’m gonna see how he is” 

“Like I care” Richie grumbled before hauling his bag up on his shoulder and storming off, presumably to the bridge or the stream that ran under it. 

Bev shook her head with a sigh

“You a hundred percent sure?” She asked wearily, Mike nodded 

“Stan said it was definitely him” Bev huffed out a laugh

“Then it’s official, Eddie Kaspbrak is back”

—

“C-come on Eddie, st-stan was asking ab-about you. He just wants to see y-y-you again” Bill yet again attempted to urge Eddie into speaking to Stan for the first time in months 

“I don’t know Bill, you sure he isn’t mad?” 

“I think the only person who’s mad is Richie” Bill said softly, Eddie by his lip guiltily as he fiddled with the bracelet safely secured around his wrist “it’ll be fine” Bill continued on

“Bill I just don’t wanna day or do something stupid”

“You won’t! L-look you’re working on your issues, it-it’ll be f-fine” Eddie snapped the other band on his wrist against his skin trying to concentrate. A simple rubber band. That’s all that was keeping him stable, quite terrifying when he though of it, the fact that he felt weirdly like said band- too much pressure and he would snap causing damage to whatever was in his way, and sadly last time Richie had been the collateral damage.

“Okay” Eddie muttered “I mean I feel like I have to if you two are gonna be sucking face every time you think I’m not looking” Eddie joked 

“Shut up” Bill elbowed Eddie, feeling ever so slightly flustered “l-lets just get t-t-to class” Bill practically dragged a chuckling Eddie down the hallway, unbeknownst to the boys Beverly stood up against the lockers looking on as she took in the appearance of their old friend. 

Eddie had grown slightly- a couple inches or so- and he didn’t seem so thin and fragile as he once had, his hair now seemed an unruly mess atop his head. He’d also bid adieu to his most treasured fanny back as well as many of his garish clothes, what he wore was so foreign to Bev as she’d only ever seen Eddie wear bright polos and mostly shorts but now he wore simple black jeans, black ankle boots along with a plain white shirt with a few buttons near the neckline. No more were the bright pastel pinks and reds, something changed within the months Eddie was gone, Beverly just wanted to know what exactly.

—

Being back in Derry was an odd feeling for Eddie. He’d left when he was 15 and despite the relatively short time he was away, a lot had changed. Both Eddies style and personality had shifted from what it once was, gone was the obsession with health and well-being, gone were the old clothes and short hair only to welcome new feelings and memories. Shortly after leaving Derry Eddie and his mother were kicked out of the house they were staying in so they took shelter with a local church pastor before getting in touch with his mothers brother- one who she hadn’t seen since she was 17. 

At first Eddie was excited to live with his uncle as he was lacking in the Male role model department sadly due to his fathers death when he was just 5. However, his excitement was soon to be crushed as he realised how cruel and terrifying his uncle could be. The man had not hesitated to raise a hand, cigarette or belt to Eddie who’d taken it as best he could until his anger reached boiling point and he fought back- arguably his worst mistake. That night he’d been beaten black and blue, almost choking on his own blood. 

His mother hadn’t even batted an eye, for being someone who forced her nervousness of germs and disease on her son she didn’t seem to care what her brother did to that same son, see it wasn’t only Eddie who’d changed, his mother had too. 

Eddie would be lying if he said he wasn’t actively looking out for Richie. He had shit to sort with the boy, and many, many unresolved feelings. Looking back, Eddie doesn’t see how he even tolerated Richie- well until he realised they may be one reason although said reason was shoved so far back in his mind it was as if it weren’t even there. He’d briefly seen Stan but the other boy was quick to dart off, most likely informing the remaining losers of his return as he knew Bill wouldn’t. 

Eddie shuffled to his seat next to Bill as they entered the English class a little late. Unfortunately Eddie sat in the seat directly in front of Henry Bowers. 

“Who’s the new kid” Henry grunted kicking the back of Eddies chair roughly, the latter teen snapped the band against his wrist a couple times before twisting around in his chair 

“Just stop Bowers, you know people are gonna start thinking you’re compensating for something with all that hard talk” Eddie spike swiftly staring the bully right in the eyes, he saw the spark of recognition 

“Fucking wheezy? No way- the hell have you been Kaspbrak” 

“Nowhere that concerns you” Eddie spat and returned back to looking ahead leaving Henry to sit in a stunned silence. Bill just watched the interaction with parted lips and the beginnings of a smirk, whatever happened to his best friend had obviously given him a kick of confidence. 

Lunch rolled around quickly and news of Eddies return and mini showdown with Bowers had already spread like wildfire, if he were honest it made Eddie slightly self conscious, all those eyes staring, all the kids judging. 

He and Bill found a table near the edge of the cafeteria once they grabbed their lunch which still remained one of the most unappetising things ever to exist. Eddie simply poked at the sludge like food on his plate only raising his attention when he spotted Beverly, Mike, Ben, Stan and Richie enter the room. He peered up at them subtly and watched as they sat at a table on the opposite side of the cafeteria, soon after, Stan rose and made his way over to them and sitting beside his boyfriend with a friendly smile to Eddie. 

“Hey, been a while Eddie” Stan began awkwardly, Eddie took pity on the poor guy and just smiled reassuringly 

“Yeah you could say that, how’ve you been Stan- well aside from the addition of an A star boyfriend” Eddie teased playfully, both Stan and Bill ducked their head in minor embarrassment, Stan nodded with a smile on his face

“I’ve been good, I’m getting better with my- my you know-“ Stan sighed struggling to carry on 

“Your OCD?” Stan nodded gratefully “that’s awesome man, I’m proud of you” 

“Well what about you- I mean even just looking at you, you’ve changed quite a bit” Stan exclaimed “not in a bad way! I didn’t mean to-“ Eddie waved him off 

“It’s fine, I’ve been okay I guess, had to deal with some shit hence my spontaneous return, surprise by the way” he chuckled “but it’s good to be back” 

The trio lapsed into a comfortable silence whilst Stan noticed the reddened area around Eddies wrist, he frowned 

“What’d you do to your wrist?” He questioned, Eddie looked slightly taken aback 

“Oh, well it’s kind of a coping mechanism or tactic for-“

“Hey faggot!” Eddie was cut off by the loud voice of Henry Bowers. Of course, his actions were coming to bite him in the ass. Eddie pulled one leg over the bench so he sat straddling the seat and looked over to Henry with a questioning stare.

“Yes dear?” Eddie replied with faux enthusiasm, this only seemed to make Henry even more angry

“That’s it you little fucker-“ Henry lurched forward and pulled Eddie up by his shirt, the commotion caught the attention of everyone in the cafeteria and it was so silent you could hear a pin drop. Mike had begun to stand across the room but was pulled back by Ben.

“What’s up Bowers? Miss me already” Eddie was poking the fucking bear Richie thought.

“You just keep running your mouth, you’re worse than Tozier”

“Double the fun then huh” Henry jolted Eddie and readjusted his grip 

“Just shut the fuck up you fucking fairy- how the hell did they let you back here huh? A dirty faggot like you” 

“So what if I am?” Eddie snapped which startled Henry “What if I am a dirty little faggot?” Eddie latched onto Henry’s wrists and shoved the older boy off of him “well you better figure out what the hell you wanna do or say because guess what..” Eddie took a step back and raised his arms “I’m fucking gay” he yelled.

The whole cafeteria was unmoving. Richie’s breath caught in his throat and almost disrupted the deafening silence as he was about to choke due to lack of oxygen. 

“Shit man” Bev breathed out. 

Meanwhile, Henry took a step back before going in to hitting Eddie square in the face but what the older boy was not expecting was Eddie dodging hit oncoming hit leading Henry to crash into the table making Bill and Stan jump.

“You little shit” Henry growled, lunging for Eddie again but instead of hitting him, Eddie struck Bowers- albeit a small punch, not much damage was possible from it but boy did it feel good. Henry’s eyes widened, and once again he went back for another hit, this time catching Eddies right cheekbone.

The boy hissed and attempted to snap the band around his wrist but was stopped by one of Henry’s goons. Well, if they wouldn’t let him be calm, then he wouldn’t. 

A growl ripped from Eddies throat as he shoved Bowers back and hit him a few more times, by now a crowd had gathered and the losers club pushed their way to the front 

“Eddie! Sh-Shit Eddie s-stop!” Bill shouted at his friend, this distraction allowed Bowers to slam Eddies smaller frame into the floor with a thud

“Fuck man-“ Eddie wheezed out but he was cut off by another punch to his face, this time Henry’s ring cut into his forehead, blood leaked out trailing down Eddies face. Just as Henry was about to continue a teachers voice came closer and closer until he was shouting at both Eddie and Henry 

“You two! Principals office. Now!” When neither made any sign of movement the teacher- Mr. Howard - forcefully yanked Henry off a bruised and bleeding Eddie. The man then went to haul Eddie up, he sighed taking in the teens appearance before shoving him in the same direction.

Eddie was wiping the blood from his mouth when locked eyes with Richie, Eddies gaze shifted from Richie once he passed, not forgetting the concerned and stunned look in his old friends eyes.

-

Eddie sat in an uncomfortable chair outside the office waiting to be picked up. He prodded his bruised face and winced, he thought back to a year ago when he would’ve freaked out at the tiniest of injury but now? Now he didn’t care nearly as much. 

“Come one lets go kid” James patted Eddies shoulder, startling him out of his daze. Eddie quietly followed James outside but stopped shortly when he spotted Bill waving him over, waving him over to the other losers. 

“Um, can I- can I say bye to my friends?” Eddie asked James who stood less than a metre away, the man glanced at the kids frowning but he nodded regardless saying he’d be in the car waiting. 

“Hey” 

“Hey Eddie” Beverly said, Eddie feared she was about to snap at him but instead she just wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly “you’ve grown” she began pulling away “I don’t like it” Eddie huffed out a laugh and smiled taking in Bevs appearance, she hadn’t changed much but Eddie was sure he was ok with that. The other losers all took it in turns to greet Eddie with a high five or a hug- well all except Richie. The bespectacled boy stared stonily at Eddie to the point where the latter began to shift uncomfortably under his gaze.

“What? You expect me to welcome you back with open arms?” Richie responded incredulously, Eddie stuttered over his words 

“What- no, no of course not. Sorry” he mumbled. “ it’s good to see you again Richie” the other losers waited with baited breath for Richie to reply 

“Whatever” that’s not what they were expecting 

“Look Richie, i’m sorry for the shit I did last year it wasn’t cool and I hurt you- I mean you! The last person I’d wanna hurt” he said sincerely, Richie scoffed 

“Seriously? You’ve got to be kidding me” Richie shook his head “sorry? You’re fucking sorry? Right, well sure whatever. But hey let’s talk about what the hell happened at lunch then huh? You’re suddenly gay? Because boy I’d never have guessed after the shit you pulled” Eddie stood and took Eddies yelling, he deserved it. “So what? You’re just gonna stand there and say fuck all? Now you shit your mouth?!” 

“Richie- I-I didn’t know I was gay last year- I’m sorry okay? So damn sorry, I can’t take back what I did but I wanna make shit right”

“Bit late don’t ya think Ed’s?” Richie spat out causing Eddie to flinch at the mention of a beloved nickname “god no wonder your uncle sent you back to this shit hole, didn’t want you either then” 

“Okay Richie that’s enough” Bill interrupted 

“Stay out of it Bill alright?”

“No- Just s-stop! Let him b-b-be” 

“It’s fine Bill, I gotta go anyways. I’ll catch you later I guess” Eddie nodded shortly and left the others all whilst digging his painted nails into his scarred palm. 

He shoved his bag into the footwell of the front seat of James’ car before collapsing into the worn seat. James spared a worried look his way but pulled out the car park despite his worries. 

“That was a shitty move Richie” Bill stated 

“What? What move? All I did was say the truth Bill” 

“I can’t b-believe you right now. That crap about his uncle that was uncalled for!” 

“Why? It’s true ain’t it?! His uncle chucked him back here when he became too much of a hassle, he didn’t want him” 

“Maybe he didn’t but why the f-fuck did you have t-t-to say that to him” 

“Why are you so bothered Bill-“

“Because!” 

“Because why?!”

“Because Eddie's living in a group home” 


	2. Chapter 2

“We gotta talk kid” James said sternly as soon as they stepped foot in the house, Eddie nodded, his eyes downcast as he picked at his bloodied knuckles. “First go clean yourself up and come back down with your meds okay?” Eddie nodded again and trudged upstairs passing by Freddie, a young boy around 15 and Freddie’s roommate Will. 

“The fuck did you do man?” Freddie blurted out earning him a whack to the arm from Will. 

“Fight” Eddie mumbled “fucking Bowers” And with that he was disappearing into the bathroom. If there was one thing that stuck with Eddie, it was his dislike for dirt and blood under his fingernails, he’d never liked it hence why he was currently scrubbing under his nails like there was no tomorrow. 

“Shit shit shit-“ he repeated chucking the soap into the sink with a low growl. His hands raked through his messy hair, fuck Richie. Eddie was trying he really was but Richie had to run his mouth and now he was about to go talk with James whilst he withheld these dumb and useless feelings.

When he re-emerged from the bathroom with a red wrist, scabbed knuckles and a bruised face, Freddie and Will were nowhere to be seen- something Eddie was thankful for. Don’t get him wrong, he appreciated those two but sometimes Freddie could be overbearing and Will sometimes asked too many questions. 

Walking into the kitchen where James was sat at the table was more nerve wracking than Eddie was anticipating. He shuffled into the seat opposite James and turned his pill bottle in his hands for a moment before setting it on the table.

James pushed a glass of water over to Eddie who tipped out his dosage, tilting his hand into James’ view for confirmation before swallowing the pill down with ease. The two sat in silence, James tapping his fingers lightly on the wooden table. James was a kind soul there was no doubt about that, he was just over thirty and already spending a large chunk of his time caring and supporting troubled teens. Troubled. That’s what Eddie has been categorised as- troubled. All because he dealt with something that most people would rather turn a blind eye to, all because nobody had cared enough to do shit. 

“Look, what you did today wasn’t acceptable Eddie” James spoke sternly, Eddie simply nodded “you can’t just fight another boy because he says something you don’t agree with or like” snap went the band on Eddies wrist. James frowned at the action but didn’t say anything 

“I’m sorry”

“I know you are, but this can’t keep happening. We’re running out of schools Eddie” James said exasperatedly “please just try stay on the low and don’t cause trouble?” He finished with a smile,

“Yeah, okay” Eddie smiled back “Thank you” 

“For what?” 

“For not giving up on me, if it weren’t for you I don’t think I’d be in school at all, so thanks” and with that Eddie swiped his medication and went up to bed, later falling into a fitful slumber.

—

Richie stood at the schools entrance, his hands rapidly tapping the side of his thigh. It was a well known fact in Derry that Richie had ADHD and wasn’t one for taking his adderall on a regular basis. 

“You want one?” Beverly extended her pack of cigarettes out to Richie who just waved them away, Bev raised a brow in surprise “wow you really are worked up about this huh? Strange since only yesterday you were ready to pound Eddies face in” Richie sighed and pushed his glasses back up his nose

“I know but..” He bit his lip and looked around once more “but I shouldn’t have said that shit, I’m still mad at him but I went too fucking far” 

“You didn’t know” 

“I know that but I know what it’s like for your parents to give zero shits about what happens to you so I kinda get how he feels” Bev hummed in response taking another drag from her cigarette “I still don’t forgive him though” Richie finished stubbornly causing Bev to huff out a laugh 

“Course not” 

“Where the hell is he?” 

“How would I know” Bev says absentmindedly 

“Rhetorical question Ringwald” 

All throughout the day Richie remained restless, obsessively counting his steps and the ticks of the clock. 

“Will you cut it out?” Stan grumbled 

“Sorry” Richie ceased tapping Stans knee and fiddled with the hem of his shirt instead, Stan sighed and slapped his book closed

“Look, just calm it down a little okay? Did you even take you’re adderall today?”

“Maybe” Stan gave him a stern look “no” 

“You’re lucky I still carry your spare prescription” Stan reached into his neatly packed bag and pulled out a familiar looking bottle, he gestured for Richie to hold out his hand and the latter complied with a huff before chucking the pill down his throat with a shot of water 

“Happy now?” Stan simply shrugged and returned to his book until their teacher came bustling in ten minutes late.

Lunch rolled around and Richie felt like he could finally relax as he saw Eddie trudge into the cafeteria along with two other guys Richie had briefly seen around school. Bill waved Eddie over and despite his hesitation the latter made his way to the losers. 

“H-hey” Eddie nodded with a smile in greeting to Bill and the others, Eddie silently began to push his food around his plate, occasionally taking a bite of the almost inedible crap that the school served, everyone else carried on their conversations and Eddie seemed happy to just nod along. 

As lunch was coming to a close the losers began to bid farewell to each other but before Eddie could take his leave, Richie grabbed his arm. Eddie turned and looked at Richie confusedly, it took the latter boy a moment or two before he snapped himself back into the present time.

“Right- Sorry, I’ve been trying to find you all day because I wanted to say I’m sorry” Richie dropped Eddies arm and began to wring his hands together nervously “what I said was shitty- so shitty. I may still be kinda pissed at you for last year but I shouldn’t have said what I said” Richie peered up at Eddie from under the rims of his glasses, Eddie seemed to consider his apology before smiling slightly 

“It’s okay. I’m guessing Bill dropped the whole living in a group home bombshell huh?”

“Yeah”

“Well at least I don’t have to tell you myself or whatever, anyway I gotta get to class- as do you Rich, so I’ll catch you later?” A wide smile spread across Richie’s face 

“Of course my dear fellow!” The terrible attempt at the English accent threw Eddie into a small fit of laughter 

“Dear god I have not missed those accents”

“Oh you have Ed’s!” Richie called as he started to walk away 

“Don’t call me Ed’s!” Eddie yelled back albeit with a smile upon his face. 

—

Several days past and Eddie continued to settle back into a familiar routine. 

James still made sure he took all his meds, Richie was still a pain in the ass- in the good way he supposed, of there is a good way that is. And unsurprisingly Henry Bowers was still a dick. 

But other than that all was good in Derry. 

It was times like this that Eddie took time to remember all he and his friends went through a year or two ago. Back before he was shipped off to live with his uncle, he and the other 6 losers had managed to come head to head with Derry’s resident murderer. The man many dubbed as ‘Pennywise’ was a middle aged man who’d somehow gotten away from the authorities one too many times and had claimed the lives of many kids from Derry as well as neighbouring towns. Alas it was the losers club who’d gotten him knocked out and taken away but only after Bill almost got his throat slit by the crazy bastard. It was scarring shit, that much was obvious, and if he were honest Eddie would say he never really ever got his head around the fact that they had done that. Them. 7 misfit kids with too much spare times on their hands. 

During those terrifying weeks when this Pennywise was at large, Eddie had spent a large chunk of his time with Richie. They’d always been close wether they’d admit it or not, nothing could change the fact that they were best friends. Best friends with a little more to give, not that either one would acknowledge that. 

So when Eddie had fallen out with Richie it had been a shock to many. Their fallout had been a mess of emotions and self hatred all rolled together only to come crashing down like a tornado on an unsuspecting town. What sparked it? No one was very sure. Both boys had done and said things they hadn’t meant and some things they did mean, which all lead to the friendship blow up of the century. Eddie had left pretty soon afterwards which led some to believe the prospect of Eddies departure had been a factor in lighting the fuse to the ‘break up’.

Neither Eddie nor Richie had spoken about what happened- not even to each other let alone their friends. 

But despite the unresolved feelings the two teens seemed to be getting along like old times, so when they got paired in their English class they were understandably excited. 

One thing Eddie had realised about Richie was that he’d matured when it came to his work ethic. Sure he’d always gotten good grades but his way of going about it was often disruptive to others, but now he actually considered the other students. They’d spent the past couple nights studying in the library downtown since Eddie was adamant that the home was too rowdy, and as for Richie’s place, well, both boys knew why it wasn’t safe. 

“Thank fuck” Richie sighed slamming the book closed startling a half asleep Eddie. 

“Uhuh” Eddie mumbled, rubbing his eyes

“Right Ed’s lets get going then” Richie slapped Eddies arm and went on to collect up his books- Eddie following suit soon after. They went their separate ways after a tired half hug.

It was only once he was home that Richie realised he’d taken Eddies folder by accident, he checked his watch seeing that it was only half six and took the chance. He hopped onto his bike and peddled off down towards the address he’d gotten out of Bill. The house Richie came across looked pretty nice for Derry standards, the main difference being the muffled din that was emitting from the well lit home. Richie rang the doorbell a couple times and leant lazily against the wall until the door was opened by a young boy with headphones looped around his neck loosely

“What” he spat out rudely, Richie remained unfazed

“I’m here for Edwardo Kaspbrak” the boy frowned slightly at the nickname 

“Eddie! Some four eyes is here for you” he shouted causing Richie to cringe at the volume

“Just send him up!” Came the reply from upstairs 

“Second door on the left” the boy said as he moved out of Richie’s way, Richie followed the instructions and opened the door to find Eddie sat cross legged on top of a bed opposite a girl who appeared a year or two older, said girl was painting Eddies nails.

“Hey Richie, what’s up?” Eddie glanced up at the boy who stood awkwardly in the doorway “oh- this is Sydney, Sydney this is Richie” Eddie gestured between the other two with a grin

“Nice to finally meet you Richie” Sydney nodded politely as she screwed the lid back on the nail polish bottle “you’re all done by the way Ed” 

“Thanks Syd” Eddie pulled her into a brief side hug before leading a silent Richie to his room.

“Sorry bout that Richie” Eddie said before blowing on his almost dry nails.

“S’Fine” Richie replied as he looked around Eddies room. It was relatively plain except for the odd poster or timetable, his desk was littered with stray papers.

“So what did ya need?” Richie tore his eyes away from the room decor and held out Eddies folder “ah thanks Rich I hadn’t even noticed it was gone” Eddie fiddled with his hands in the silence “so how’d you get my address?”

“Bill” Richie said shortly “I like the house, seems nice- seems alive” Eddie hummed 

“Yeah well that’s until it becomes impossible to get any peace and quiet and then you start wanting to run away” Eddie joked, the pair lapsed into a comfortable silence and sat side by side on Eddies bed. 

“Well I gotta say these past few weeks have been nuts” flopping back on his bed, Eddie sighed 

“I can agree with you there” Richie too fell back with an exaggerated sigh mocking the shorter boy.

“You know I’m sorry for the things I said” Eddie said lowly turning his head to face Richie, said boy pulled his glasses off his face and pinched the bridge of his nose with a huff. Eddie bit his lip, worried that he’d already said something wrong

“I know. I know you are Ed’s it’s just.. you called me things and you said things about me that just aren’t okay” Eddie bit his lip harder causing it to bleed ever so slightly “but I know that we both did things we regret. And I can’t help but think maybe we needed that time apart” only now did Richie turn his head to face Eddie just as the latter had done earlier 

“Why?” Eddie whispered sadly

“Because- because maybe we needed that time to- fuck I don’t know grow or some shit?” Richie chuckled to himself “sorry Stan is way better at mushy crap ya know?” 

“Yeah boy do i know- I’ve had Bill rant to me over just how adorable Stan was blah blah blah” Eddie loosened up, Richie laughed along with him. 

“We really suck sometimes huh?” 

“Yeah” 

Another silence. Eddie studied Richie’s face carefully, his gaze landing on Richie’s lips before whipping it away quickly. He mentally chided himself for even thinking about what he wanted do. 

Although his racing mind was soon stopped by the feeling of Richie’s lips on his. Eddie subconsciously leaned in and returned the action, it was warm and inviting and something Eddie didn’t know he wanted so much, but once he realised what was actually happening Eddie pulled back and hastily jumped off his bed 

“I think- I- you should go” he rushed out 

“What? Ed’s what do mean? I thought?-“

“Just go!” Richie tried to reach out to Eddie but he violently flinched back and seemingly curled in on himself. “Please” Eddies voice cracked helplessly, “please” Richie took one long look at his best friend before reluctantly taking his leave. 

Eddie however sunk to the floor, his tears not slowing and his fear not leaving. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapters a lil shorter than the rest so srry bout that.
> 
> also rip if theres any typos or continuity errors, and yes you'd be right if thinking i can't write for Ben & Mike.

“So he kissed you then yelled at you to leave?” Bev asked, taking another drag

“Yes. For the millionth time yes” Richie groaned 

“Well that really just sounds like the ending to most of your make outs” Richie scowled and hit Bevs arm, she raised her hands in surrender “okay- okay sorry, but was it like mad yelling, disgusted yelling or..?”

“He seemed scared” 

“Of you?”

“More like what I did. Hell I don’t know Bev- what am I supposed to do?” Bev pouted as she pondered 

“Just carry on, I’m sure he had a reason for freaking”

“You better be right”

“Hey- I will not be held responsible for any bodily harm you may come to” Richie rolled his eyes and snatched the cigarette from Bevs cold hands.

Eddies day could’ve been going better. 

After his freak out he’d tried to keep things normal with his friends but his nervous twitching clued everyone in on his inner turmoil. In other news, a boy in the grade above him had been not so subtlety hitting on Eddie, at one point Eddie had been ready to bash the older boys head in but the boy- Monty - had invited Eddie and anyone of his choice to a party, granted Eddie knew of said party but wasn’t especially eager to attend until e was actually asked and thought fuck it and accepted. He’d informed the other losers and everyone but Ben and Mike agreed to go. Eddie was honestly surprised Stan agreed to go but put the want to go down to Bill, because boy would Stan go to the ends of the earth for Bill. 

So this was why as soon as school ended, Eddie dragged Bill back to the home so he could lie more convincingly to James. 

Study group they’d said- probably the most generic lie but it seemed to work. 

“Stan said he’d m-meet us there with Richie and B-Bev” Bill said to Eddie, not looking from his phone whilst Eddie pulled on his shirt. 

“Well let’s go then” Eddie grabbed his phone and saw he had one message from Monty about when he’d get there. 

The two teens hopped on their bikes and cycled down to the house where the party was being held- which was easily found thanks to the pulsating music flowing through the house and subsequently almost the entire street. They left their bikes against the fence and ventured inside, soon after they found the others and settled into a effortless conversation, well that was until Monty came and ushered Eddie away causing Richie to stop speaking and frown as the smaller boy was pulled away, although he shrugged it off and swiftly continued his joke.

The losers slowly drifted apart as they explored different parts of the party, Bill and Stan opted for the pools edge whilst Bev retreated to the corner of the garden where a few people stood smoking, Richie however couldn’t seem to leave as his gaze was fixed upon Eddie and Monty pushed into a corner getting awfully close. 

“Why’d Eddie let this Monty so close? A guy he’s known for a while two fucking minutes- but not me? The fucks up with that” Richie mumbled into his drink. Richie downed whatever the hell was being handed out and forced himself to go in search of another drink. 

Once settled back into his place by the wall Richie took a moment to look around in hopes of spotting anyone he knew or even remotely cared about. He did see someone but that someone happened to be Eddie. Again. Although this time he was lazily flinging his arms around Montys shoulders and smiling stupidly up at the other boy until Monty leaned in and whispered something to the shorter boy who dumbly moved his head in a barely comprehensible manner. Monty grinned and led Eddie out of the living room and up the dimly lit stairs, Eddie only stopping shortly to massage his head before being dragged more forcefully up the stairs. Normally, if it were anyone else, Richie would simply stay put but it just didn’t sit right with him this time. The only thing that stopped him from immediately running after his friend was the thought that he’s probably just jealous Eddie was finally getting some but that thought was quickly ushered away and a feeling of doubt settled deep within him. And so this is how Richie found himself ditching his red cup on a nearby ring stained coffee table in favour of satisfying his curiosity.

He strode up the stairs and pushed the first door open to just find an empty bedroom, the next a bathroom, the one after another bedroom however unlike the first this one was in use and Richie was promptly yelled at by the poor unsuspecting couple. 

Richie got to the last door and pushed it open to be greeted by a sight nobody would wish to see.

There right in front of his eyes was Eddie and Monty. Doesn’t sound so bad right? Wrong. 

Monty was straddled on top of a half naked Eddie who was shaking his head no as well as he could in his hazy state, Monty clamped one hand over Eddies mouth, the other was getting dangerously close to slipping under Eddies waistband. Richie saw red.

“Hey! Get the hell away from him!” He yelled and tried to pull Monty off of Eddie only to be shoved back, he met Eddies eyes and saw the boys glazed over expression. He’d been roofied. 

Monty growled when Richie didn’t leave and slid off Eddie just to shove Richie out the door and lock it. Richie pounded on the door manically and when nothing came of it he scrambled downstairs and found Bev sat on the couch

“Bev- quick- it Eddie he’s- he’s been roofied!” He grabbed her by the shoulders as her mind registered what had been said 

“Shit” she lowered Richie’s hands and looked around in a panic before laying eyes on Bill. Bev weaved through the thick crowd and yanked Bill with her, Richie took initiative and guided the confused Bill and furious Beverly up the stairs and to the locked door 

“It’s locked- it’s fucking locked” Richie spoke absentmindedly 

“Not if I have anything to do with it” Bev mumbled, Richie frowned but his confusion was put to rest once Bev took a step back before ramming her boot clad foot into the flimsy wooden door. The door cracked slightly so she hit it again and that thankfully opened it.

The trio came upon a scene similar to that of which Richie had been unfortunate enough to witness minutes earlier. 

Eddie remained in almost the same position, his expression emotionless and his face pale whilst Monty had his hand down Eddies pants. 

“You f-fucker” Bill yelled charging at Monty just as Richie had done although with the help of Bev they managed to yank the boy off of Eddie. Richie almost tripped over himself getting to Eddie, his hands cupped the latter boys face as he lightly slapped his pale cheeks 

“Ed’s? Come on- come on Eddie. Eddie!” Richie cried desperately, Bill was fumbling about on his phone as Bev kicked Monty in several very painful places. 

“I c-called an am-ambulance the-they’ll be here s-s-soon” 

“Let’s get him out of here” Bev ordered. Richie wasted no time in scooping up the partially conscious teen into his arms and exiting the room hastily. All three of them pushed through the crowds relatively easily, barely receiving any looks, Bill had grabbed Stan on their way out who immediately started asking questions which none of the three spare Bill get they could answer coherently. 

The ambulance arrived minutes later and the teens all managed to convince the paramedics to let them go with Eddie.

James has rendezvoused with the kids at the hospital in the waiting room. 

“You lot should get home, it’s late” he tried to reason only to be met with unimpressed stares.

Just over 2 hours later the doctor entered the room startling all the occupants, the teens plus James all stood quickly and awaited the news. The doctor looked to James as if asking confirmation to share the results with him and the others, James nodded albeit slightly reluctantly.

“Well we’ve flushed Mr. Kaspbraks stomach of whatever was in it and took some blood tests so we can see what we’re working with. It turns out whatever was taken contained some of the usual things you would find in a lot of drugs as well as some horse tranquilliser which was worrying. However, Mr. Kaspbrak is stable right now so I’m just here to ask if anyone of you have any idea what happened” The doctor as well as James turned to the disheveled looking teens who looked to Richie

“He was roofied” he stated the doctor and James looked ever so slightly skeptical 

“Are you sure?” The doctor asked, Richie looked at the man incredulously 

“Course I’m sure- he was fucking roofied!” Bill stepped beside Richie and laid a firm hand on his shoulder as a means to calm him 

“From what I saw sir he wasn’t aware of what was going on, and I don’t think Eddie would’ve been that stupid” Bev attempted to back Richie up, the doctor shot a nervous glance at his papers 

“Well considering Mr Kaspbraks previous substance abuse I beg to differ” that shit them all up. 

“What?” Bev breathed out shakily, Bills hand dropped from Richie’s shoulder and Richie clenched his jaw I disbelief 

“No- even if he purposefully took that shit he was almost raped!” This time it was James’ turn to look shocked, the man turned to Richie lightning fast 

“What?” 

“Yeah- this- the guy Monty, he took Eddie up to his room and was on top of him and shit- I tried to stop him but the dickhead just shoved me out the room and locked the door. That’s when I went to get Bev” Bev nodded in agreement 

“You’re sure it wasn’t consensual?” James pushed 

“Yes. Eddie was tryin to shake his head no but Monty wouldn’t stop- and his eyes- they-“ 

“They were all glassy” Bev finished “it wasn’t consensual” she said with a tone of solidarity, it wasn’t up for debate, she knew firsthand what it was like and it was all too similar to the situation they’d found Eddie in. 

“M-Monty h-h-had his hand d-down Ed-Eddies pants” Bill stuttered, James’ face was pinched as the doctor scribbled down something on his papers before excusing himself. James sad down carefully in one of the pristine white chairs dotted around the room and raised a trembling hand to his face and dropped his head into it. The teens slowly followed suit and awaited the news that they could see Eddie. 

Bill silently pulled out his phone to make sure Stan got home alright, only after his boyfriend replied could the boy relax- well as much as one could in such a situation.

—

James went to see Eddie first, he came out looking crestfallen and explained that Eddie was refusing to speak to him. Bev and Bill looked to one another and Bev poked Richie’s shoulder then motioned her head towards the door. Richie frowned but still looked to James for permission, said man nodded his head encouragingly and so Richie wandered off to Eddies room with a heavy heart. 

He neglected to knock and instead entered the eerily quiet room the only sound being the sharp beeps and Eddies calm breathing. Richie sat in a more comfortable chair beside the bed and began to fiddle with a lone loose thread in his jeans 

“Why're you here?” Eddie rasped, back turned to Richie

“Because you’re my friend” Eddie scoffed lightly, although not maliciously “I care about you Ed’s” Richie heard Eddie shuffle and once he lifted his head he saw Eddie looking at him shyly. 

“I’m sorry” Richie ignored the apology and ploughed on

“Why didn’t you tell them you were roofied?” Eddies breathe caught in his throat 

“I- I couldn’t”

“Why?”

“I just couldn’t” 

“C’mon Ed’s, there’s no point fighting this we’ve already told em” Eddie sighed 

“I couldn’t- because if I told them I knew they’d think I was lying” 

“No they wouldn’t have” 

“Yeah they would. I’m not stupid and I’m assuming you all know about the whole substance abuse” Richie bit his tongue but nodded none the less “back when I was with my mom she-“ Eddie hesitated, gripping the thin sheets “she made me take my meds. And by that I mean she literally shoved them down my throat when I refused to take them” Richie’s eyes widened in horror “everyone assumed I’d finally snapped and—“ Eddie didn’t finish his sentence as he descended into a fit of tears, Richie wasted no time in embracing the boy as close to him as he could physically manage.

“S’okay now Ed’s, you got me now yeah?” Eddie nodded as best he could with his head hidden in the crook of Richie’s neck, tears dampening both skin and shirt. 

“You need to tell them Ed’s, okay now hear me out. You tell them what happened, not just tonight but before, and they can help- we can all help!”

“I can’t- I can’t just tell them” Eddie hiccuped 

“Yes, Yes you can. And if you want I’ll be with ya because well why would I be anywhere else” 

“I don’t think I can Rich” Richie paused before swallowing his pride and fear and cane out with:

“If you tell them, I’ll tell them too” Eddie pulled back from Richie and stared at him wide eyes 

“What?” His voice cracked 

“You heard me Ed’s I’ll tell em” 

“Are you meaning the- your—“

“Yeah”

“Are you sure? Richie I can’t-“

“It’s alright Ed’s okay? You tell them about all this, and I’ll tell them about my parents. Deal?”

“Deal” 

**Author's Note:**

> haven't proof read this so rip me if there's mistakes  
-  
kudos & comments appreciated


End file.
